


Duplicates

by chacha12345678



Category: FF15
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha12345678/pseuds/chacha12345678
Summary: 补档





	Duplicates

补一下之前被简书吞掉的两篇AN……是两篇吧？我有点不记得，AO3不能分页的话可能排版会比较糟心见谅

*《玩笑》  
*算小甜饼？顶多R15  
*没啥情节，就是野……宰相在野外吃了一次野餐  
*OOC预警  
正文：  
让雷伽利亚飞起来大概不是个好主意。  
这是第一次试飞落地……或者说坠地之前的一瞬间，Noctis脑子里唯一闪过的念头。  
他以为自己不会再睁开眼睛了，不过等他发现自己竟然还有这一能力的时候，眼前的情形并不能让他立刻产生劫后余生的庆幸。  
Ardyn的脸近在咫尺，那头乱糟糟的红毛几乎要扫到Noctis脸颊上。Noctis一个激灵试图坐起来，两块坚硬的额骨撞在一起发出“咚——”的一声。  
Noctis下意识叫出声然后躺了回去，一方面是撞击引起的颅内回音一路蔓延到耳根深处让他觉得晕头转向，另一方面一动弹他才注意到全身的疼痛。上衣已经被脱掉丢到旁边，绷带几乎缠满他的上半身，脖子上也松松的缠了几道，长长的绷带拖了出去，让他看起来像个刚爬出金字塔的木乃伊。那些布条下面，Noctis的皮肤火烧火燎的疼。  
“你看，又开始出血了。”Ardyn放下捂着额头的手按住Noctis的肩膀，一手拿着绷带的另外一端，语气和表情里充满不知为何而来然而相当理直气壮的失望和责备。  
Noctis基本上是在这种语气里长大的，侍女的Ignis的老爹的……Noct你不能这样你不能那样……当王子意识到违背这种的话最严重的后果只是会让对方变得很难过之后，他反而没办法让自己故意唱反调。  
所以这会他几乎条件反射的顺从起Ardyn的手指动作，伸出脖子乖乖让他包扎起来。  
“你运气很好，大部分是刮擦伤，就是看起来吓人而已——” Ardyn边包扎边继续用那种监护人语气讲话：“你为什么会跑到这种地方来？如果我没记错你不应该去水都迎娶Lunafreya吗？”  
因为刚凑齐改装材料兴奋之下直接就上天了忘了找Cindy要驾驶说明书看——Noctis吞下几乎脱口而出的话，终于想起对方是敌国宰相这一事实。  
这让他慢了好几拍的警惕起来，反问：“你为什么在这里？”  
“我作为皇帝的顾问也会有些实地调查的需求，所以会到这种偏远地方。”Ardyn动作麻利的打好一个结，不闪不避的对上Noctis警惕的目光。“陛下，你的婚约可是我亲自提出来的，不管你信不信，我是这世界上最希望促成这件事的人。而且，我可不记得路西斯有对一个刚被你连累过的救命恩人瞪眼的习俗。”  
想想这个人虽然是帝国宰相一路并没有对自己一行人做什么干涉，上次陨石坑的事也多亏对方帮忙，Noctis好不容易鼓起的气势弱了几分，更要命的是他没办法忽略对方话里的重点，迟疑了一会问：“你怎么了？”  
Ardyn移开一点，让他看到后方的魔界花尸体，作为动植物混合体的大陆原生怪，这东西长得真是够超标的。  
“你掉下来的时候这东西正打算喷出毒气，我本来可以在它干这事之前解决掉它，但是被你撞了个正着，而且来不及跑出毒气攻击范围。”  
魔界花十全大补喷的威名在猎人的狩猎注意事项里是排得上号的，不会致命，但是会出现多种很麻烦的效果。  
“大部分毒素我已经清理掉了，不过有个问题没那么容易解决。” Ardyn说着，无比自然的拉开了自己的拉链。  
岩浆凝成的石头扭成奇怪的形状，在它们下方，还没完全死去冷却的火山体液裹着黑色的石头残骸缓慢的流动，灼热的气浪让贴近它的一小片空气扭曲起来，整个场景看起来并不像Noctis熟知的路西斯大地，倒像是在一个诡异的梦里。  
反正是梦，会有一个中年大叔忽然在自己面前展示自己勃起的性器官也变得可以理解了……Noctis的大脑当了一会机，逻辑在拼命找理由挽救他的世界观。  
Ardyn没有把拉链拉回去的意思，继续说：“不影响行动，不过还挺难受的。”他口气简直像他只是得了感冒之类的毛病正在向Noctis展示他红肿的扁桃体。这让Noctis下意识的问了一句：“要我用手帮你吗？”说完他就恨不得咬住自己的舌头。  
然而Ardyn把手撑在他脑袋两侧，露出惊喜又感激的神色，“那可太好了。”摆明了没打算给他反悔的机会。  
Noctis咬咬牙，闭起眼睛把没带手套那只手往下探去，摸到柱状体之后就回忆着平时对付晨勃的办法撸动起来。Ardyn的呼吸就在耳边，因他的动作变得粗重，直往Noctis耳朵和脖子上喷，燎得Noctis整个耳朵都烧起来，难受的往旁边回避了一下。这动作让他伸长了脖子，露出一段没有裹住纱布的脖颈。  
Ardyn看着身体下方的年轻人，他眉心微微隆起闭着的睫毛在轻轻发抖，看起来明显不擅长应对这种场面，但是又因为某种莫名的礼节原因无法拒绝或者反悔——从小被照顾得太好的孩子往往有这个毛病。  
所以神所爱的就是这样的祭品，就算正在努力用手取悦他，脸上还是一派无辜又干净。  
Ardyn嗤笑了一声。  
这种反差实在是让人——胃口大开。Ardyn一时觉得牙痒痒的，一口朝一直在他视线里晃动的白净脖颈咬了下去，牙齿没碰到肉体，顿了一下。  
Noctis直觉到被大型动物叼住脖子的威胁，一个激灵攥紧手，睁开眼睛。听到Ardyn吃痛的抽气声。Noctis马上放开手，连忙道歉：“我……刚才没注意……你还好吗？”  
Ardyn边抽气边摆着手，好一会才说，“这样不行，你需要一些引导。”他其实没有表现出来的疼痛，不过他确定这招对付Noctis效果非凡。  
果然，当他把手放到Noctis裤带上时，对方的反抗远远没有应有的激烈。  
Noctis一边拉住Ardyn的手，一边结结巴巴的说：“你，你这是干什么？”  
“有一个不用手的办法，放心，我不会伤害你，只是要借用一下你的腿……那，像这样并起来，不会很累，不会造成任何伤害，又可以帮我，放轻松……”  
Ardyn的话里有些催眠的魔力，Noctis慢慢放开手，然后在Ardyn试图扒他内裤的时候叫起来：“只是用腿的话，这样就够了，不需要继续吧。”  
“会弄脏的，这里可是郊外，你有换洗衣服吗？”  
简直合情合理无法反驳。  
Ardyn把Noctis翻了一个面，让他趴在岩石上。“不要挣扎，动到伤口就不好了。”  
后背完全交给别人的姿势和这话里意味深长的部分让Noctis警惕起来，他试图站起来：“等一下……我还是用手……”  
Ardyn 缓慢又坚定的把他压下去：“别这么紧张，如果觉得不舒服就喊停，我会停手的。” Noctis只好闭上嘴，在Ardyn的引导下夹起赤裸的双腿。感觉到背后的男人把手插了进来，手上还带着什么冰凉粘稠的液体，手掌在大腿内部细嫩的皮肤上抚摸着，液体一路往上抹，一直抹到两腿交界处，往前轻轻碰了一下Noctis的囊袋。  
Noctis“啊——”的叫唤出声，羞耻感瞬间席卷了全身。然后被Ardyn扶住软得有点下滑的腰身，让他站好并得再紧些。Noctis浑浑噩噩的站好，感觉到双腿间有个火热的柱状物插了进来。由于液体的关系，插入非常顺畅，接着就是一阵不紧不慢的抽插。润滑下Ardyn身体拍打到大腿上的声音格外明显，每次起身都能在粘连处听到清晰的肉体分离声，简直就像Noctis的皮肤自己在挽留Ardyn的身体一样。这期间液体还一直往下滴落，失禁的感觉挥之不去。  
太糟糕了。  
这感觉实在有些出乎Noctis意料之外，他犹豫了一会终于决定放弃，开口想叫Ardyn停下。  
这时候一只手伸了过来，宽大的手掌把Noctis的嘴捂了个严严实实。  
“唔——”Noctis愤怒的挣扎起来，然而对方实在比他高大太多，一时压得他喘不过气。Ardyn在他耳朵边恳求：“别动，马上就好了，乖。” Noctis还待挣扎，感觉到Ardyn的手指在他后穴处打转。“第一次就用这里的话，很容易伤到的，怎么办才好呢？” Noctis僵住，被对方的意图吓到了。  
恶魔还在他耳朵边亲昵的劝诱：“Noct，Noct，我不想弄伤你的。”他慢慢放松了桎梏，只是捂住嘴的手掌还停留在那。  
“乖孩子，不要动，对，就这样站好，一会就结束了。” Ardyn的声音柔和得要命，他下半身的动作也很要命。  
和最开始和缓的动作完全不一样，Ardyn的抽插变得毫无顾忌，Noctis抠住石头，被后方的冲撞顶得整个人都趴在石头上，他喘不过气来，润滑液被带出去好些，大腿内侧的皮肤在慢慢变干，进入和带出的摩擦感加重后夹带着撕扯感，而后烧灼的疼痛蔓延开，估计是磨破了，裹好的伤口也在隐隐发痛。抗议全被堵在嗓子眼里，变成意义不明的呜呜声。  
然而不止是疼，更让Noctis不能忍耐的是一些别的，胸口粗糙的纱布摩擦着下面的皮肤，乳头被摩擦得充血肿胀起来，刺痛带上一点点微妙的痒，带着小腹也热起来。而在避不开的水声里，下方火烫的器官不时往上戳刺，好几次打到他的囊袋甚至是垂下的阴茎上，在紧张和刺激下，他感觉到小腹往下的皮肤慢慢绷紧，和精力充沛的早上刚睡醒时感受到的一样。  
Noctis没办法控制自己身体的反应，一时又是恼怒又是委屈，含混发出的声音慢慢泄露出一丝哽咽。  
Ardyn感觉到流到手掌上的眼泪，听着身下小动物一样的呜咽声，一时间长久都是空腔的胸口被什么填满一样。他喟叹一声，就这点小小的痛苦里也能感受到久违的幸福啊。他安抚着体内蠢蠢欲动的虫豸——不是现在，要忍耐，回报的日子总会到来。  
射出来之后Ardyn抱起Noctis的身体，贴在上面感受了一阵人类的温度，过了好一会才把他放平在地上。  
“抱歉啊”Ardyn掏出柔软的棉布开始擦拭Noctis的大腿，“你以后会明白的，这种时候真的很难说停就能停下来。”  
Noctis蜷起胳膊遮住眼睛，头别在一边不理他。直到有什么柔软湿润的东西贴上大腿内侧的伤口，他蓦地放开胳膊，朝下半身看去，全身寒毛都炸了。  
Ardyn埋着头在舔他的伤口，这会从两腿之间抬起头来，简直就是……  
见Noctis红着眼圈瞪他，Ardyn连忙解释：“消毒。”  
Noctis几乎是用吼的叫出声“不用了！”然后狼狈的拉起裤头系好腰带，逃命一样一瘸一拐的转到岩壁后面躲起来。Ardyn捏着毛巾耸肩：“我可是很少服务到这个程度的呢，现在的年轻人真是不懂珍惜。”他想了想，还是跟着转了过去。  
不出意外的，小动物一看到他就炸了毛，Noctis阴着脸爬起来就走，却被Ardyn一把攥住胳膊。  
Noctis抽了几次没抽出手，终于开口：“你还想干嘛？”他装镇定装得不是很成功，语气里的颤抖说不好是因为气愤还是害怕。  
Ardyn用力把他拉得坐下：“你的脚踝受伤了吧？如果没记错那里应该有旧伤，要是不及时处理之后变成习惯性脱臼就不好了。” 说完没等对方的回应。拉住Noctis的一条腿把它抬起来。  
Noctis放弃一样的吸着气，任由Ardyn把他的靴子拉下来。这不是件容易的事，伤处肿胀起来卡住了狭窄的靴筒，Ardyn稍稍用力就能听到Noctis没忍住的呻吟。他非常小心，一手托住小腿一手拉住靴底轻轻转动，像拆包一个宝贵易碎的奢侈品一样慢慢拆开裹着脚踝的靴子。  
Noctis耐着性子咬着牙等他慢慢拆，忍到一半忽然听到Ardyn问了句话：“陛下你没有相关经验吗？”  
“啊？”这话来得太突然Noctis愣了一下才意识到老男人指的是什么。  
啧，还来！  
他把头扭向一边，回了个不理不睬。Ardyn不依不饶的继续问：“Noct，你这样是不行的哦。不了解一下，难道指望让新娘子教你吗？会被人家看不起的。”  
“luna才不会！” Noctis气冲冲的回了一句又扭开头。把“所以为什么我要和帝国宰相在火山口要讨论这种话题啊”明明白白写在脸上。  
可惜Ardyn完全不吃这套，他打定主意要把自己的人生经验传授给Noctis一样，喋喋不休的开始对路西斯成年的国王进行初级性教育，更糟糕的是因为这个姿势，Ardyn的膝盖抵在Noctis双腿之间，不知道是无意还是成心，一直在他刚被撩拨过没有得到发泄的器官处磨蹭。  
Noctis往后缩了缩，恼怒的瞪着Ardyn ：“要弄就快点，不要磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
“原来陛下喜欢粗暴一点的啊，这点神凪大人可能满足不了你。”  
“都说了不是！” Noctis打定主意坐起来，痛也好后遗症也好，马上用幻影剑离开，不要让这混蛋碰自己身体了。  
脚踝处忽然传来“咔——”一声轻响，Ardyn不知道什么时候开始已经脱掉他的靴子，迅速把扭开的关节复原到原位。  
大概因为一直分心，接骨原来并不是很痛。  
Ardyn笑着把腿放下，：“你看，再打一下绷带固定一阵，明天你应该就能活蹦乱跳了。”

这时远方传来伙伴的呼喊声。  
Ardyn站起来掸掸身上的灰，把一卷绷带扔进Noctis怀里，行了一个古典礼：  
“伙伴们来找迷路的小猫啦，迷宫里的恶龙要退场了，为了报答恶龙舔伤口的情分，小猫对今天的玩笑要保密哦~”  
“谁是小猫啊”Noctis对着背影嘟囔着。最终还是把那声谢谢用只有他自己才能听到的声音说了出来。

完

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
*《猫为什么会追逐自己的尾巴》番外  
*正文的分岔，选择错误的另外一种走向，BE  
*有点痛  
*OOC预警

光耀之戒在Noctis胃里燃烧起来的时候，Ardyn重重的一脚踢在他的肋骨下方，他的身体本来就在抗拒着这种带给他伤害的异物，加上外界的冲击，Noctis无法自控的呕吐起来。  
戒指和烧焦的肉块混在新鲜的血液里一起涌出来，掉在铁甲板上发出一声脆响，Ardyn把戒指踢开扼住黑豹的喉咙。  
到底还是被拒绝了。  
路西斯王族对他的排斥如此彻底，以至于曾经沾染上他血液的，哪怕是被选出来众神宠爱的真王也无法幸免。  
天选之王。Ardyn咀嚼过这个词。  
天选之王是被他早早珍重的收藏起来的玩具，他一直期盼着打开盒盖的一天，然而那一天到来的时候他才发现玩具原来早就出现了裂痕。  
Noctis对上Ardyn的眼睛，向来黑沉沉看不到底的眼睛里有诡异的金色火焰在燃烧，他第一次看到这个人情绪如此外露——那是显而易见的愤怒。  
眼底烧着火Ardyn的表情却十分平淡，甚至对着他扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，他抬起另外一只手覆盖住黑豹的眼睛，Noctis下意识闭了一下眼，等他睁开的时候视野已经被一片蓝光笼罩住了。他见过这种光芒，他曾经以为只有神凪拥有这种能治愈任何创伤的神力。然而此刻笼罩住他身体的光如此冰冷，寒冷渗透进他的骨头撕扯着他的血肉。Noctis扭动着试图摆脱这种痛苦，项圈里的电流因为他的反抗持续击打他的身体。好像只过了几秒，又像过了一个世纪，Noctis失去对身体的掌控权，无力的瘫倒在地上，任凭Ardyn维持着覆盖眼睛的姿势把他拎起来。  
Noctis被仰面按住，Ardyn把他折成一张逆开的弓，光裸的脊背被凹凸不平的金属台面硌得难受，腹部的伤口因为这种姿势被撕开了。更让他不安的是，他看不见的地方，有什么东西抵在他两腿之间。  
“放……放开我……”  
慌乱之间Noctis哑着嗓子惊呼出声，叫出口的时候他才意识到自己已经变回人形，失去毛皮的保护，他没有任何遮挡的暴露在自己敌人面前。Noctis对即将发生的事不甚明了，但是他的直觉在疯狂的响着警报，恐慌席卷了他的身体。  
必须逃走，马上。  
在他把想法付诸实施之前，监视器里传来一声熟悉的惨呼，Noctis心头一紧。Ardyn伏在年轻国王耳边说：“陛下，容我提醒一句，不要错过朋友们死前的珍贵镜头哦……”伴着他的话语，Ardyn拖起有些松垮的项圈放开遮挡眼睛的手，Noctis被他扯得头往后仰，监视器里的画面全印入眼中。

Prompto倒在地上，不知道是死是活，红眼的黑豹从他身体旁离开，朝Ignis的方向扑去，Gladiolus 大吼着挥舞巨剑赶去救援，这时背后忽然扑来另外一只使骸……数量太多了。

“来，猜一下，他们能撑多久？” Ardyn关掉扩音器放开项圈，顺着年轻的身体往下抚摸。Noctis瑟缩了一下，没有逃开。  
“十分钟……五分钟？”  
“求你……”细小的声音在房间里响起。  
“恩？”Ardyn俯下身示意自己在听着。  
Noctis还在发抖，他的牙齿上下碰撞让声音变得支离破碎：“……求你放过他们……”  
“那么，” Ardyn不紧不慢的说，手一路拂过胸口，堪称温柔的绕过伤口，接着经过平坦的小腹，一路摸向两腿之间，“你打算用什么来交换呢？”那声音粘稠低沉带着某种下流的暗示。  
Noctis迟疑了片刻，艰难的开口：“我……你想对我做什么都可以……”  
“那你想让我做什么呢？”  
Noctis愣住了，片刻之后他明白了宰相的意图，顿时涨红了脸。然而对方还在催促：“你想让我做什么……说啊~”  
黑发男孩咬住嘴唇，他搜刮着学校里偶尔听来的粗俗笑话，脸一直红到脖根处，结结巴巴的说：“你，你可以……”他飞快抬头看了看Ardyn的眼神，改口道：“请你……进来。”  
“嗤——”他得到的回应，是一声轻笑。  
“为了同伴愿意奉献自己啊？真是个好孩子。”Ardyn抬起他的下巴，“可是我为什么要答应你？我现在要对你做什么，难道你有能力反抗吗？”  
为了佐证他的话，Noctis的一条腿被抬起来，跟着一样东西捅进他的身体，撕裂感自下而上席卷了Noctis全身。  
Noctis模模糊糊的想着自己得干点什么，逃跑，或者为了同伴取悦这混蛋。然而他双手死死抠住控制台上的按钮，完全没法动弹。死物一样冰冷的器官嵌在他体内，那个巨大的异物只是存在在那里就已经足够让他僵死在那里，像被鬣狗掏出肠子的鹿一样，活生生感受被一口口吞食的恐惧。  
Ardyn掐住Noctis的腰，欣赏着年轻国王害怕到连呼吸都停滞的脸，慢慢的把阴茎往里推，直到推到底，再一口气拔出来，带出撕裂的血渍。  
Noctis总算从雕像变回人类，他溺水一样划拉着手臂想往后躲闪，脑袋很快抵在监视器上，退路被封锁得死死的，很快又被宰相掐着腰拖回去，高大的男人轻易的把他翻了一个身，手臂被扭在背后扣好，Noctis胸膛紧紧贴在控制台上，绝望的感觉到宰相手指在尾椎处压下并展开，令那里的肌肉向两边分开，让已经被撕裂的入口暴露得更彻底些。  
跟着就是一阵让他喘不过气来的顶撞。  
Ardyn轻松的把小他一圈的身体压在下面，一边抽插一边说教：  
“……路西斯最后的国王……你实在太疏于管教了。这是第一课，认清你自己的身份，你和你愚蠢的父亲一样是自欺欺人的庸人， 没考虑过水晶会不会接受一个被黑暗污染过的王。  
你需要明白，你已经什么都不是了。”  
Noctis死死的咬着牙，额头抵着台面，不让自己注意听宰相在说什么，他试图回忆战斗中受伤的场景，没什么，他安慰自己，这种事没什么，和被怪物砍伤咬伤……和所有那些情况没什么两样，他只是被伤害了，他能忍耐住。  
但是他的身体跟不上意志，在身不由己的晃动里他全身的伤口都在往外流血，在身体下面汇成一滩。口干得要命， 指尖发冷麻木，Noctis想着自己大概快死了，身体意外的变得轻松起来，疼痛在离开远去。  
而Ardyn还在喋喋不休。  
“你是我造出来的怪物，是我的东西。”  
如果不是没力气Noctis几乎要露出一个微笑，  
没有什么能抓住他，他也不用逃避什么。他马上就要回到死之国，父亲，伙伴，爱人都在那里等着，很快就什么也不用怕了。  
然而有什么东西涌进体内，冰冷得让Noctis打了一个激灵，他好不容易修筑起来的安心感瞬间被打破，粘稠的液体有生命一样蠕动着往更深处钻，它们侵蚀着这具的身体同时修补着它。  
不……不要……不要这么对我。  
Noctis混乱的脑袋里只剩下尖叫和害怕，他茫然的仰起头，眼睛直直往前看，眼神并没有聚焦在已经被使骸们填满画面的监视器上，他看着更远的地方，企图用眼神让死亡国度停留得再久一点。  
然而没有什么能阻止体内的入侵物，它们缓慢而坚定的把他抓了回来，塞回身体，固定在逼仄的空间里，Ardyn的怀中。  
伤口已经不再流血了，后方的撕扯就变得越发明显，因为过久的重复动作，疼痛已经变得麻木了，他能感受到那里的肉被扯动翻卷，这感觉令他恶心。他全身止不住的冒出冷汗然而身体并没有暖和起来。汗涔涔的身体在凹凸不平的台面上摩擦，乳头在刮擦中肿胀起来，除了疼痛，也连带一丝奇异的酥麻感从小腹以下升起。  
Ardyn的手指伸过来，慢慢在Noctis脸上摩挲，满意的摸到一手泪水。他握住黑发男孩的下巴把他的脸掰向一侧，在耳畔低声询问：  
“回答我，你是什么？”  
Noctis止不住泪水，摇着头哽咽着说，“……放过我。”

Ardyn笑起来，“好啊。”

他竟然真的起身离开，Noctis艰难的移回被扭得几乎要脱臼的手臂撑起身躯，然后脱力的从控制台上滑到地上。  
他全身没有力气，狼狈的朝黑暗角落爬去。  
但是他的心跳得很快，光耀之戒被踢到那个角落，Ardyn似乎并没有注意到,只要再往前挪动一点……  
在他的手指快碰到戒指之前，Noctis的尾椎爆发出尖锐的疼痛。他回过头才发现，之前情况太混乱，他竟然没注意到尾巴不知道什么时候冒了出来，此刻那根尾巴的末端被Ardyn拽在手里，他一寸也没法往前前进了。  
宰相蹲下身体捡起带血的戒指在Noctis身上擦拭了一会，摇摇头说：“事到如今你还在指望水晶的力量，真是不像样……”他嘴上这么说，口气倒是一副期待已久的样子。  
收好戒指，Ardyn把Noctis打横抱起向门口走去。  
“是时候上最后一课了。”

Noctis没有力气挣扎，只能任由Ardyn搂住他，走动引起的轻微晃动中，之前灌进他身体里的黑泥沿着股缝流出来顺着垂落的尾巴滴滴答答的洒了一路，Noctis难堪得想把自己缩成一团，然后他看到了银蓝色的光芒。  
“看看，真是了不起的东西，一小点就足以让你们阻挡帝国这么多年。” Ardyn说：“躲在里面的感觉是什么样的？觉得安心吗？”  
Ardyn拖长音调，带着十足的恶意：“真——让人羡慕啊。”  
Noctis隐约察觉到对方的意图，他早就被治愈好的胃又泛起灼烧的感觉，提醒他一件一直不敢去面对的事。水晶温柔的光变得阴冷又可怕，他的耳朵不受控制的往下压着，尾巴也紧紧贴住尾椎往下的缝隙不敢动弹。他抖得像个筛子，只想离可怕的真相远一些，甚至往Ardyn的怀里缩了缩。  
Ardyn安抚的摸了摸Noctis的脊背，嘴里说着“你想逃到哪去呢，总是要面对的……”他就这样抱着天选之子把他的脊背压在水晶上，水晶意外的并不坚硬，那里像水波纹一样的荡漾开，温柔的接纳了Noctis的身体。  
然而只有一瞬间，下一瞬间，他睁大眼睛，痛苦的仰起头。  
针刺一样的，被拒绝的感觉席卷了Noctis，那种痛苦之前他在Ardyn的梦中体会过，当时感受到的部分完全不能和现在相比。所有过往温暖美好的东西都在离他而去，Noctis睁大的眼眶里甚至连眼泪都流不出来，只能张开嘴无声的尖叫着，绝望的挣扎着想从这种感觉里逃开，然而他的手被Ardyn抓着交叉在头顶贴在水晶上，这让他没办法拯救自己，只能尽量展开身体，哪怕一小片皮肤远离开那可怕的水晶也好。  
“看看这被水晶拒绝的真王……”  
Ardyn看着Noctis的脸，嘴上虽然还在嘲讽着，脸上的表情慢慢变得温和起来。  
有了裂痕的玩具现在彻底被踩碎了，碎得和他自己一样，两千年以来，Ardyn第一次感受到满足。  
于是他覆盖上Noctis赤裸冰凉的身体，嘴唇温柔的贴上男孩的面颊，在他耳边喃喃的说：“别怕，我在这儿。”  
在无边的孤独之海里快要溺毙的人抓到了浮木，Noctis本能的靠近他，像猫儿一样在他的嘴唇上磨蹭自己的脸，希望这种温柔的接触能停留得更久些，Ardyn趁机把身体压的更紧些，任凭Noctis挺起胸膛在他身上摩擦扭动，他亲亲Noctis的脸，又抬头亲吻他毛茸茸的耳朵，在那里磨了一会牙，满意的感觉到对方身体的震颤。接着伸出手抚上Noctis尽量往前挺出的腰身，一路往下撩拨着对方毫无遮拦的下半身，这感觉本来应该让人厌恶，但是在此刻Noctis下意识张开腿，只希望他能更用力一些，贴得更紧一些，直到把自己揉进对方身体里面。  
他的世界已经被摧毁了，只剩下面前这个唯一能接纳他的人。  
这个人在发问：  
“你是什么？”  
Noctis在对方手里射出来，尾巴静悄悄缠上Ardyn的大腿，他断断续续的呻吟着说：“我是……我是你的。”  
Ardyn满意的拥抱住Noctis。  
这是他的一部分，他用碎片拼凑出来的同伴，和他一起被世界放逐的人。  
他们曾经像愚蠢的猫追逐着自己的尾巴一样，把原本属于自己的一部分当成敌人，不过一切都结束了，属于他们的黑夜才刚刚开始。

 

完


End file.
